Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens and an image pickup apparatus using the same.
Description of the Related Art
Zoom lenses to be used in cameras have hitherto been known. Particularly, a zoom lens to be used in an interchangeable lens that is mounted on a camera main body has been known.
In a zoom lens of this field, an improvement in an image quality is facilitated by making an image pickup surface area of an image pickup element large and small-sizing of an overall camera is carried out by making the image pickup surface area small. Here, when an area of image pickup surface of the image pickup element is large, a zoom lens to be used therein also becomes large. Therefore, a zoom lens in which, both an image quality and portability are achieved by small-sizing the zoom lens while securing the area of the image pickup surface, has been sought.
In view of such circumstances, zoom lenses which include lens units of refractive power in order of a negative refractive power, a positive refractive power, a negative refractive power, and a positive refractive power from an object side, and have a comparatively small size, and in which, wide angle of view in a wide angle end is secured have been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2012-133230 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2012-58406.